Milo Erastus
|height = |weight = |bmi = |chestsize = }} Milo Erastus is one of the visitors of the series written by TheConeZone, Danganronpa: Crimson Fantasy and one of the participants of the mutual killing game, Killing Mansion Life. History Early Life Milo was cared by her family, whom didn't stop protecting him and wouldn't stop looking after him. Although Milo doesn't enjoy this, Milo still got the positive energy that was given by her parents, and mildly enjoyed it. As soon as he got older, his father didn't want him to be soft and childish, he wanted Milo to grow up and resemble an iron shield. Strong as steel, brave and bold and harder then soft. Milo was young enough to believe, so he started to try and act as what his father said. Eventually, he did enter that phase and became the strong type that was respect and scared by many. This was going through for many years until one thing that had happen. His face was already scared by the people in his school, even his friends were scared of him. Little to no people would want to hang out with him, scared he might bully him, even though he hasn't done any bullying in the school. He then realized them like this, so he decided to change his ways and revert back to normal. He became much softer and kinder to others, even hugging them. His father then noticed him, but didn't bother to tell him. Milo then received a letter one day about an invitation to a game being held in a mansion. He, kindly, accepts it and starts to pack her things. He asked his father, but he just replied and went away, merely looking at him or wanting to talk to him even more. Milo ignored this fact and just went to the address and began his journey as the Ultimate Cuddler. Name and Development The name Milo means "soldier or merciful", and the name Erastus means "beloved". This character is based of one of the author's old toys, which is unknown of what kind of stuffed animal it is. Appearance Milo is tanned skinned and quite tall. He has short cyan hair that has bangs that cover his left eye, and has white eyes. He wears a powder blue shirt with ballet slipper-colored sleeves, along with also powder blue pants. Also with boots with a faded color of blue. He also wears three stickers on his shirt. One with a smiley face, one with a red heart and the other with a star Personality Milo is heartwarming and sweet. Those two words sum up Milo. This trait was discovered by Milo himself, seeing him much better being soft and kind. When he was young, his father forced to enter the tough phase, where he looks intimidating and tough, in which he enjoyed for a while. While he changed his ways, he still has some of his past phase traits, such as being feisty and defending himself, but overall he is nice, and he only becomes aggressive when he is disturbed or he feels as if he is in danger. Milo is never afraid to fight for himself. Milo also enjoys hugs, which is why he holds the title as the Ultimate Cuddler. He loves snuggling and cuddling with both men and women, not in a perverted way, but if that person needs a hug because he or she are gloomy and sad or they just need to wrap their arms around someone. Selfless Milo, hugging all his friends. He won't stop loving, until the very end. Skills and Talent Ultimate Cuddler Milo holds this title, showcasing his talent in hugging. It may sound as boring or not useful, but it is in some cases. He knows what kind of areas or ambience are useful for hugging, types of hugs, able to organize time for cuddling and more. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Along with the other visitors, his picture was created thanks to Avatar Maker Charat. Navigation